


Supertinywords's Dick/Wally week

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Zatana's spell casting ability, Fake Dating, Fluff, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medieval AU, Normal AU, shameless fluff, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: My oneshots written for Dick/Wally week!





	1. Day 1 - Confessions

No one showed up for Titan's Movie Night. 

Wally kinda knew it would be like that this week. With how Cyborg was out with the actual Justice League, Raven and Beast Boy on a special stealth mission halfway across the country, and whatever M'gann and Kori were up to it was no surprise that the tower was empty.  
But being in the Titan's Tower alone was better than being at home, plus he already lied to his parents to be able to get here. No way was he passing up that opportunity. He even got to pick the movie this time.

"High School Musical? Who picked that?" Robin's voice materialized out of thin air, startling Wally half to death.

In less than a second he was up, taking High School Musical out of the disk slot, switching it to The Princess Bride — less gay than High School Musical, and sitting down like none of that happened. 

"Nope." Wally answered, before actually thinking through the question. "I mean no one- no one picked High School Musical. It was on TV, and I hadn't put a movie on yet."

Robin's mask shifted, something Wally had learned over the years meant that he was raising an eyebrow. He leaned over the back of the couch, right over where Wally was sitting.

"Shame. I like High School Musical." He commented. "And you're an awful liar."

Wally could feel the flush rising in his cheeks, turning him approximately as red as a cherry tomato.

"Yeah... But no one needs to know that?" He shrugged, an awkward smile begging Robin to not say anything.

Robin grinned, and flipped over the back of the couch so he was now sitting right next to Wally. Right next to not as in 'on the other couch cushion,' right next to as in 'practically on top of.' Their thighs were pressed together, and he swore Robin was leaning on his arm.

"Wow, personal space much?" Wally squirmed towards the armrest.

If anything Robin got closer, and he was definitely leaning his head against Wally's shoulder now. Tapping his foot on the floor as quickly as he could, he tried to ignore the contact. 

Robin's hair smells nice, he absently thought to himself. Like... Apricot? Nectarine? He couldn't quite place it, but it was just one of Robin's normal smells. How did he always smell so good?

"Are you... Sniffing me?" 

Robin's voice shocked Wally back to the reality where he was no longer smelling his hair, but instead scooting as far away from him as possible.

"You smell... Fruity?" Wally defended.

Robin snorted. "You look fruity."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Robin elbowed him a little bit. "I mean, you were just watching High School Musical."

"Was not!" Wally huffed, then remembered he couldn't lie. "So not cool."

Robin shrugged. "It's not a bad movie."

"Yeah... It kinda is." Wally countered.

"It's so bad it's good!" Robin argued.

"Uh... No."

"You know," he stretched. "You don't have to pretend not to like it to preserve your fragile masculinity."

Wally sputtered. "I'm not pretending anything- and my masculinity isn't fragile!"

Robin laughed.

"Shut up." But Wally couldn't keep from laughing too, not with how Robin was next to him, laughing-

Wally sprung to his feet. "I'm gonna go... Get some food. Yeah. Back in a flash!"

Rushing out of the room, he slowed down as soon as he was out of sight. Why had he panicked there? Robin was so close he was right there, his hair smelling nice and his lips looking soft — no, he couldn't think of him like that. That's his teammate! Wally felt like throwing something.  
Of course, liking Robin was nothing new. He had for years now- four years? Ever since he was eleven and Uncle Barry introduced them. Gosh, that felt like so long ago; and the crush had still survived that long?

Something told Wally that trying to convince everyone he was straight wasn't working, but he stuck to it anyway. If they found out it would be obvious... If it wasn't already. He was good at keeping secrets when it really counted, but not when it was just his feelings on the line.

Wally took a deep breath, then ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. Awesome, leftovers. The fridge was cleaned up in seconds, and Wally was back on the couch... On he other side of Robin, so that a respectable foot or so separated them.

Robin raised his eyebrow, but pressed play on the movie anyway.

What were they watching again? Oh yeah, The Princess Bride, not High School Musical. For a second Wally had confused himself with that, but he caught himself back up to speed.

And liking High School Musical? Wasn't what made him gay anyway.

***

It was only a few minutes into the movie now, and Wally's foot was tapping as quickly as ever. Robin was still on his side of the couch, neither of them had said a word, and the movie already felt incredibly boring. Normally they would have Beast Boy chatting the whole time to drive Raven crazy, Kori asking questions, and typically something delicious to snack on made by M'gann. No such luck; today it was just him and Robin.

Just him and Robin.

Wally could feel himself blush, thinking about how it was only the two of them here now. But they would stay on their opposite sides of the couch, and that would be fine. He was gay, but that didn't matter because Robin didn't know that... Unless he did know because he knows everything.

"Do you think Wesley's hot?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Wally answered without a second thought, then scrambled to backtrack. "I thought you said Buttercup! Buttercup's pretty hot."

Robin raised his eyebrows again.

Wally frowned. "...that was a trick, wasn't it?"

He shrugged. "A little bit."

"I'm not gay." Wally reminded.

Robin looked him in the eye. "Didn't say you were."

"Good, 'cause I'm not." He crossed his arms.

"Okay." Robin shrugged again, turning his attention back to the movie. "But it wouldn't be a problem if it were."

Yeah, but it would be a problem if you found out I liked you, Wally thought to himself, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

Robin was giving him a blank stare. Mouth open, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, the whole deal. Dead silent.

Wally groaned. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He nodded, open mouth breaking into a grin.

Cringing, Wally buried his head in his hands. That could not have gone worse. There was no way that could have gone worse.

"Hey, Wally-" Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. But... I do have one question."

Taking a deep breath, Wally sat back up and turned toward him. There was nothing else he really could do, except run... And that was Plan B.

"Would it be a problem if..." 

Robin's face was awfully close to his now, and Wally could smell his shampoo, could practically feel how soft his lips were. It was like torture; Robin was just doing this to get a rise out of him, yet he couldn't move.

"If I liked you back?" He whispered, lips dangerously close.

They kissed, and Wally decided that there was no way this could have gone any more right.


	2. Day 2 - Trust

It felt like it had been forever since they had hung out, just the two of them. Wally frowned. Of course, 'hanging out' wasn't exactly what they had been doing, mission and all, but it was still good to just be around Robin.

Not Robin anymore. Nightwing. Just like he hadn't been Kid Flash since Barry... 

Never mind, he couldn't think about that right now. Either way it was just the two of them, sitting on a rooftop, sipping awful convenience store slurpees. The job was over for tonight, and the sunset over Keystone City wasn't one they wanted to miss.  
But Wally wasn't looking at the sunset. His eyes had been captured by Nightwing sitting next to him, all lithe muscle and tight black costume. The blue of his symbol stretching down to his fingertips aided that look; like he was nothing more than a glimmer of a shadow. 

"You look paler than you used to." Wally observed, looking at the bluish hint of veins beneath the skin on his neck. "Of course, none of you in Gotham see the sun much."

Nightwing shrugged. "Blüdhaven, but yeah we really... Don't."

They fell back into silence, and Wally kept staring. His hair had gotten longer too, and a lot longer at that. It was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. That was an awkward word, wasn't it? Nape? Who ever uses that word out loud? Little pieces of hair had escaped the ponytail, hanging over his forehead and framing his face.

"I've missed you." Nightwing whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

Wally stared, but it didn't look like he would say anything more. "It really has been too long."

Too long was a blatant understatement. It had been over a year; Nightwing left the Titans, and Wally had not long after. They really hadn't seen each other since, so it wasn't really... Whatever they had before, they couldn't compare that to now.

Wally looked over at him again. Full lips that had been impossibly soft, now slightly chapped. His chin and cheeks had grown more defined, and something about his eyes looked sadder. As if he could see his eyes, but Wally wasn't complaining. Secret identities were really important to the bats.

"I'm sorry." Nightwing whispered in that same little voice.

Wally furrowed his brows. "Why? For what?"

Nightwing turned towards him, the sun catching on his mask. "I mean, we had something, didn't we?"

Wally froze. He was right, but... Something about it didn't seem right to bring up. Sure, things had been going pretty smooth between them; but it was never an official 'dating' thing. Robin- Nightwing, was too good for him. When he left the Titans behind Wally had just assumed that would mean leaving him behind too.

He shrugged. "We were just kids, and I didn't think you were that serious about it. I mean, you did just-"

"It wasn't right." Nightwing interrupted, turning away.

Wally shrugged again. "It just wasn't-"

"I cared about you more than that!" Nightwing snapped, his hand clenching into a fist. "And I knew that you did too."

He couldn't say anything about Nightwing's feelings, but he knew he did. Hours, no more like days had been spent wondering if Robin- Nightwing, would call. If he would ever come back.

He didn't.

Wally had been angry at that for more time than he wanted to admit, but in the end it had just... Fizzled out. He wanted to be mad when he saw Nightwing again, but he couldn't. If anything it was just bittersweet.

"Nightwing, I-"

"Dick." He interrupted.

Wally recoiled in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Nightwing sighed. "My name is Dick. Dick Grayson."

"Oh!" Wally relaxed. "That makes a lot more sense."

Robin- Nightwing- no, Dick. Dick offered a weak smile.

He grinned. "It suits you."

Dick scoffed. "Hey!"

Bursting into laughter, Wally almost spilled his slurpee. "You know I can't give up a perfect joke opportunity."

Dick smiled. "Some things never change."

Wally tried to surprises his laughter, focusing on Robin- Dick. "Yeah, they really don't, do they?"

Because no matter what name he was going by, no matter what costume, it was still the same eyes behind his mask.

Wait- what?

"Dick Grayson!?" Wally exclaimed, the truth of the name finally hitting him. "Does that mean Batman is-"

"Shh!" Dick covered his mouth. "Not so loud, idiot."

Wally whistled. "Man- did not see that coming. Also, secret identity? Won't he kill you?"

Dick laughed. "Three things. One- Batman's not the boss of me. Two- he doesn't kill, dipshit. And three-"

Leaning in, he set down his slurpee in favor of holding Wally's face in his hand. That touch was so familiar and yet so different, the light playing off his mask and casting his skin golden. Reaching up at the last second, he pulled off his mask revealing half closed blue eyes.

"I trust you."


	3. Day 3 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy/medieval AU?

Dick stared out from the balcony, looking more past than at the garden. It was nice, of course; everything in and surrounding the castle was nice. The balcony on which he stood was marble, the railing gold plated, the door stained glass and the inner curtain silk. The gardens were no less fine: peach and apple trees, neatly trimmed hedges, an abundance of lilacs and violets and lilys, and the ever-present wall. Here, at the garden, it was covered up by a tall rose bush; but that didn't make its presence any less.

So Dick didn't watch over the beautiful garden, in full bloom at the peak of summer. He stared out, as if to the world beyond the castles confines.

Until a loud crashing noise halted his thoughts, that was. It sounded like something very heavy falling, followed by a high pitched shriek and an impressive amount of profanity.  
Immediately Dick's eyes were drawn to the source: a spot too low for him to see from the balcony.

"Well, at least it's not boring anymore." He muttered to himself before rushing down to the stairs.

***

Wally West was having one of the worst days of his life. Working on the castle grounds wasn't bad; in fact, he enjoyed it a lot of the time. The problems started coming when he woke up late, nearly ran into a lower Lord (sorry!), and grabbed the wrong soil the first time. By the time he lugged the bag back to the shed, grabbed the right one, and lugged it back out something was bound to happen.

Like a rock in the middle of the walkway.

The soil fell first, the bag hitting the ground with a loud, crashing thwump. Wally almost kept his balance, but between the rock and the bag falling he ended up toppling over with it. Screaming.

Yeah- the brightest day of his life, right there.

Pulling himself up to his feet, Wally assessed the damage. Just his luck, the bag had come open. Of course, it didn't take much inspection to notice that- his face had to be covered in the stuff.

Then- someone laughed.

***

When Dick got down to the gardens he was met by a pair of pants that didn't seem to have anyone attached to them. A mess of dirt was spilled all over the pathway, seemingly coming from the pants.  
It was such an absurd sight in the castle he had to bottle the urge to laugh. Slowly, the pants- or rather the groundskeeper, pulled himself up. His entire front half was coated in the dirt, sticking to his pale skin and thin shirt.

Dick took a deep breath, tried to exhale, and lost it. He laughed too hard for how mean it was- laughing at someone who'd fallen? Not exactly kind.   
Pulling himself together, Dick stepped forward to help him up. It was the least he could do after laughing like that.

He held out his hand. "Hey, you alri-"

That was not the groundskeeper. Dick was familiar with his bent old frame, thin shoulders, and weather-worn face. This was a man he wasn't familiar with. His age wasn't very determinable due to the dirt on his face, but he couldn't have been much older than himself. Bright green eyes, and fiery red hair stared back at him.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine." The groundskeeper dusted off his clothes, then his face, then wiped off his hand to accept Dick's outstretched one. "Thanks."

He stood up quickly, dusted himself off a bit more, then froze. Those bright green eyes met his for a moment, then-

The groundskeeper fell to the ground, shaking. "Your majesty! I- uh, I-"

Dick sighed, crouching down to him again. "Hey, it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to-" he babbled, only stopping to take a breath of air.

"Sit up." 

He shot straight up, spraying dirt everywhere.

"It's no big deal." Dick said again.

He nodded, wiping off his face. "Yes, your majesty."

There were freckles on his cheek beneath the dirt there, and now that Dick looked he was covered in them. All over his hands, cheeks, and a splatter over his nose. Those green eyes weren't just bright; there was something about them that was entrancing. His face itself was sunburnt.

"You know what? Call me Dick."

***

Wally couldn't believe the words the prince just said. Call me Dick? How could he call Prince Grayson by his first name? Just the implication felt like treason.

The prince- Dick, smiled. "And your name?"

Eyes widening, Wally tried to process that he just asked that of him. His name? Why did he-

"Wallace. West. But people call me Wally." He answered quickly, just trying not to stare.

It was hard not to stare, after all. Prince Grayson, Dick, didn't get his reputation as the songbird of the kingdom for nothing. His voice was incredibly smooth, his face tan and features flawless. Curly black hair swept over his brows, framing the iciest blue eyes.

"Wally. I like it." He smiled, extending his hand once more. "I need your help with something- can you be outside this balcony tonight, as soon as it gets dark?"

Wally nodded without thinking of what had been asked of him. "Yes your- Dick."

The prince smiled.

***

Wally West, Dick thought to himself. Unassuming, new, and close to his own height. It was a perfect cover; he could sneak off the grounds pretending to be Wally, who would leave much later.

The biggest problem was...

Dick stared at himself in the mirror. Black hair, tan skin, blue eyes. A sharp contrast to Wally's fiery red, pale appearance. Covered in a cloak it wouldn't matter, but...

And what if Wally was caught? He could get in huge trouble. Dick frowned.

All he could do now was wait until tonight.

***

Dick stared out from the balcony, waiting and watching for the familiar face of the groundskeeper. The sun was down already, and he himself was prepared. Nondescript clothing, heavy wool cloak, packed bag.

Tonight he would escape.

Turning on his heel, Dick moved across his room. Nothing in here meant anything to him- it never had. His position as prince was obtained because of the King's charity, not for anything he had done. With a deep breath, he left the room, headed for the stairwell.

***

Wally shivered, pulling his threadbare cloak tighter around himself. For as warm as the grounds were during the day, it was truly frigid at night.  
Of course, that wasn't aided by his anxiety. What did the Prince- Dick- need him for? What was going on?

There he came now, and Wally's heart pounded in his chest. Dick was dressed similarly to him, in a dark cloak pulled halfway over his head. Tugged a little further and it would easily hide his whole face.

"Where do the groundskeepers stay?" Dick asked in a hushed voice, moving in close.

"There's a small house and kitchen, but that's outside of the..." Wally froze. "Castle grounds."

Dick smiled. "Think you can sneak me out?"

No, Wally wanted to say. That would be risking his life, more treasonous than calling him by his first name by far.

"Sure thing." Wally answered in a whisper. "Follow me."

***

"It's not much, but it'll be a good enough place to stay the night." Wally said, pulling the door closed behind him. "You can have the bed, of course."

Dick shook his head. "No, I can't ask you to do that."

"Well, I can't exactly ask you to sleep on the floor, can I?" Wally countered, removing his cloak.

"And why not?"

Stopping in his tracks, Wally tried to parse together what the hell that meant. "You're the prince-"

"No." He took a step closer, taking the cloak from Wally's hands and hanging it up next to his own. "I'm Dick Grayson, son of a couple of poor acrobats, staying at a friends house for the night."

Wally frowned. "So what do you plan to do? If anyone sees you here, the consequences won't be good."

Dick went silent, adjusting the strap on his bag. "I planned to sleep a couple of hours, then leave before daybreak."

"That's risky." Wally sighed, setting down his own bag. "Especially without someone who knows where you are."

Heart racing, they met eyes once more. If there was one thing Wally didn't expect to find in his eyes it was fear- Dick looked really afraid, but hopeful too.

"Does that mean you're with me?" He breathed, still keeping that eye contact.

Wally grimaced. It wasn't smart- he'd be hung for this for sure. But... Dick looked small and beautiful, but also strong and there was a fire in his eyes he couldn't deny. F there was someone he would risk his life on...

"It's not like I'm doing much here." Wally smiled, breaking the contact. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight, we'll both be in that boat by tomorrow."

Dick nodded, and set his bag down next to Wally's. "Night, then."

"Goodnight." Wally said, the reality of this decision sinking in.

***

"Just come here." Dick finally said, holding open the blanket. 

He couldn't keep watching Wally shiver on the floor like that, not while he was warm in his bed. It wasn't the right thing to do.

"We're in this together, right?" He added, sitting up a little bit. "If we both sleep on the ground tomorrow, I don't see why we don't both sleep in the bed tonight."

Silence filled the little room for a minute, then Wally tossed off his cloak. Slowly, he tucked himself into the bed beside him. Dick instinctively put his arm around him, trying to warm him.

Near instantly, Wally curled up and fell asleep with his head in Dick's lap. Bits of his curls fell over his forehead, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. The curl of those lashes, the freckles, the pink of his lips; Dick couldn't stop staring. There was something beautiful about him lying there, the sunburn, the little scratches from the dirt.

Dick sighed, slipping down into the bed. This move was risky- but he was starting to think it was worth it.


	4. Day 4 - Rewind

"Dick! What'd you do?" Wally yelled from the living room, searching the house as quickly as he could. "Where are you?"

When normal stuff went wrong in the West-Grayson household, it was usually Wally's fault. When incredible, unexplainable things went wrong, it was usually Dick's fault.   
Hence Wally currently looking like his nine year old self- which could have only happened for two reasons.

"Dick!" He shouted. "Did you piss off Zatana again?" 

"Uhhhh..." A small voice came from upstairs. "No?"

"That sounds like a lie to me!" He called back, rushing to the stairs.

He felt wrong without his super speed, but that wasn't about to slow him down from finding the culprit. There, sitting on the balcony, was his husband. Nine years old, wearing a big tee shirt and a guilty smile.

Wally stopped, out of breath. "Seriously, you've gotta stop making her mad at you. It affects me!"

Dick scoffed, hopping off the railing. "It's not toooo bad."

Wally crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah- it is."

"That's just 'cause you lost your super speed." He taunted.

"Duh! What if something bad happened? We'd be useless." 

Dick smirked. "You'd be useless- I'm still in Robin condition."

"True..." Wally huffed. "But neither of us can leave the house right now."

"Why not?" Shrugging, Dick reached up to ruffle Wally's hair. "No one knows it's us."

Brushing off Dick's hand, Wally took a step back. It was unnatural looking at his husband as a kid like that, less so because they had known each other, but still. It was easy to imagine the little Robin costume, and in turn he guessed Dick was thinking about him as Kid Flash.  
Of course, he had been a couple of years older when he got his powers- but that wasn't the point. 

"I mean, we don't really have any clothes." Wally answered, shaking out of his thoughts. "Which can mean only one thing." 

Dick grinned. "What?" 

"Pillow fort." He declared, cracking his knuckles. "Like we used to, remember? And Batman would always get us in trouble for not focusing?"

"Hell yeah! What happened to needing this reversed right now?" Dick taunted, elbowing Wally.

"Uh, language?" Wally teased, elbowing him back. "You get the pillows from upstairs, I'll get all the downstairs ones?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "There are like, three downstairs. And you can't call language on me."

"It's just weird hearing a kid curse." Wally shrugged, already on his way downstairs. "I'll help you with the upstairs pillows once I finish."

"This 'kid' is still technically both thirty-five years old and your husband!" Dick yelled over the banister.

Wally whistled. "Thirty-five? You look so young! What's your secret?"

Dick laughed. "Shut up!"

"Make me!" Wally taunted back.

Rushing into the guest room, he grabbed all the pillows as fast as he could and rushed back to the living room. All the other pillows downstairs were in there, thankfully. Nine-year-old Wally wasn't very good at carrying large amounts of pillows.

"Get up here and help me, you dork." Dick called back, dropping pillows over the railing.

"Can do!" Wally called, rushing up the stairs.

*** 

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Dick whispered, cuddling further into the fort.

Wally nodded, too sleepy to give a real answer. It really did feel like old times; just the two of them, cuddled under sheets and blankets, falling asleep. Sure they weren't in the Titans Tower, or at his Uncle's house in Central City, but it still felt the same with both of them there.

Dick yawned. "I hope this is one of Zatana's spells that only lasts one day."

Wally nodded. "Goodnight, Dick."

"Goodnight, Wally."


	5. Day 5 - Fake Relationship

"...you realize that's a terrible idea, right?" Barbara said for what had to be the fifth time.

Dick switched which hand his phone was in. "Come on Babs- just tell me you know somebody who's in the city for the weekend, or that you know someone who knows somebody."

"Getting a fake date for a wedding? Real mature." Dick could hear how she rolled her eyes. "But if you need someone that badly- Roy probably knows someone."

Dick groaned. "Does Roy know anybody... Reputable?" 

"No." Barbara laughed. "But he knows quite a few people with reputations. Just give him a call, okay? You two haven't talked in ages, anyway."

"Fine." Dick sighed, giving in. "Nice talking to you, Babs." 

"Talk to you later." Then she hung up.

Dick sighed, sitting back down on the couch. Kori was getting married- Kori! Dick didn't even know the other bride. It didn't seem like very long ago that they had been dating even...  
In resignation, he searched for Roy's contact in his phone. It really had been forever since they talked...

"Hello?" Roy's voice, if a bit rougher, answered the phone. "Roy Harper."

Dick took a deep breath. "Hey, Roy, it's-"

"Dick!" The sound of something clattering carried over the phone. "Seriously? It's been forever. How's it going?"

"Great..." Dick stood up and resumed his pacing. "Actually, I was calling to ask a favor."

Roy sighed. "Of course you are. What is it this time, Dickie?"

"It's not like that?" Dick tried.

"Yeah right." Roy said. "What is it?"

Dick winced at that, but knew he couldn't back down now. "I need to find someone to go with me to Kori's wedding."

"Ohh- I am not going to pretend to date you." Roy stated, putting the metaphorical foot down. "Absolutely not."

"I'm not asking you to." Dick explained. "You know a lot of people- anyone free this weekend?"

Roy paused, and Dick could hear muttering over the line. "Oh wait! He's always free on weekends. Hold up..."

More silence, punctuated with the sound of papers moving, and a little tiny voice asking to be held. Lian no doubt- Dick smiled at the thought. He hadn't seen his friend's daughter in over a year now, so she must've turned five already.

"I'll give you his number, but I ought to call him first. Name's Wally." Roy finally said.

Dick groaned. "How old is he?"

"Barely older than you, for the record." Roy answered. "Only thirty-one."

Dick shrugged. A guy who's free on the weekends, and only a year older than himself? 

"What's the catch, Roy?"

"Well..." Roy trailed off. "I'll see if I can convince him, K?"

Dick sighed. "Thank you, Roy."

"You owe me." He laughed smugly. "And good luck."

***

"Hey, you must be Dick?"

Dick looked up from his place at the coffee shop table at the owner of that voice. Wally, he assumed, was a redhead. That was his most defining feature, anyway. Beyond that he had green eyes, freckled pale skin, and fingers that anxiously drummed against his thigh. He wore a blue shirt sleeved button down.

"Yeah," he answered, holding out his hand. "And you're Wally?"

"Pretty much." Wally shook his hand, then sat down on the other side of the table. "So... What is this? Business meeting? First date?"

Dick shrugged. "I mean, we should probably know a little about each other."

Wally nodded in agreement, fingers drumming on the table now. "I'm Wally- or Wallace Rudolph West, 31, researcher and scientist working at the Star Labs Keystone branch. You?"

"Dick Grayson, 30, Blüdhaven police officer- I'm off duty for injury right now, though." Dick rubbed his sore shoulder. "Natural redhead?"

Wally nodded. "What kind of injury?"

Dick grimaced. "Bullet to the shoulder. I got lucky with the placement, really. It's mostly healed now."

"Ooh, sounds nasty." Wally's fingers stopped fidgeting for a moment, then resumed. "So... Who's your friend? The one who's getting married. Roy told me her name, but..."

"Kori- and she's my ex." Dick said. 

"Oh!" He propped his chin on his hands, leaning forward across the table. "So this is a, 'I'm doing fine, fuck you' kind of date?" 

Dick winced. "It sounds bad when you put it that way."

Breaking out into a grin, Wally tried to stop himself from laughing. The resulting sound was an awkward kind of chuckle that didn't quite meet his eyes. Cute- but a little unsettling.  
Actually, that probably described him in a lot of ways.

"You do realize, that, uh..." He trailed off, fingers back to drumming on the table. "I'm not exactly the hottest person you could have found for the job?"

Dick scoffed. "You're not bad."

"Still," Wally shrugged. "I don't think I'm exactly 'take to a wedding to make your friend think that you're not sad and lonely' material."

"Are any of us?" He countered.

"Well, you're certainly out of my league." Wally stated with another shrug. "We make an odd couple."

"You're cute." 

Wally snorted. "Was that a statement or a question?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "The self-depreciating humor isn't cute."

"Sorry." Wally seemed to lose steam for a second, his breath coming out in an almost heavy sigh. "I'm nervous."

Dick glanced at his fingers, still slowly tapping on the table. "Wouldn't have guessed."

"Well I-" he stopped. "Sarcasm. Right. I am super bad at that."

Dick took note of that: minimal sarcasm. "What's your favorite color?"

Wally shrugged. "Don't really have one. Maybe blue, but isn't everyone's favorite color blue?"

"Fair enough; my favorite color is blue." Dick said. "Did you used to have a favorite color?"

Wally grimaced. "Yellow. I wore nothing but yellow for years."

"Yikes." Dick couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh! That's what I was going to ask." Wally say straight up, hands going still. "Do I have to worry about and paren-"

"No." Dick interrupted.

Wally sighed in relief. "Good. That's not something I wanted to go through."

"Yeah..." Dick trailed off. "No worries on that front. I don't think I'll have any family at the wedding, except maybe an estranged brother."

"No comment on the 'estranged brother' thing." Wally decided. "So... Anything else about you I should know?"

From there it was all swapping high school stories, college nightmares, and future plans. There was something about Wally that made him a good storyteller, even though he got a bit long-winded. Maybe it was the dorky way he talked with his hands, maybe it was the lopsided smile, the way he described his work, or the way he got excited about whatever Dick was talking about. Somewhere between those things, he found himself not wanting this little 'coffee date' to end. Talking to Wally felt like catching up with someone he knew a long time ago.

Dick thought back to Roy's smug voice, the way he had laughed, and wondered if he had seen this coming. Either way, he didn't know how long he could maintain this relationship as totally fake.

***

The wedding went amazingly; both brides looked amazing and so in love that Dick felt bad for having been so jealous and petty. For how awkward he made himself seem Wally was good at small talk, if he sucked at anything it was remembering their fake anniversary. Dick had elbowed him a bit for that though, and everything was fine.

In fact, it almost went a little too well. They had gotten a ride to the wedding from Jason, who was now certainly too drunk to drive, and so they carpooled with some other friends to a nearby hotel. Keeping up with the dating act, Dick had gotten them a room for tonight.

A room with one bed, which left them in the current circumstance. 

"I mean- there are more blankets." Wally observed. "We can both sleep on the bed."

Dick shrugged. "I can sleep on the floor, it's fine."

"That makes no sense! It's a queen size bed. That's big enough for the two of us." Wally took a step forward, then seemed to realize that he was still holding Dick's hand.

Dick was sad to say he missed the feeling when Wally let go.

"Okay," he conceded. "But that is awfully forward of you."

Wally's face turned scarlet as he sputtered to find words.

Dick laughed. "It's fine- seriously. I'm just messing with you."

Making a noise something like a high-pitched hum, Wally began to undo his tie. Dick followed suit, quickly stripping down to his boxer-briefs. Wally very pointedly looked everywhere but at Dick.  
It didn't take them long to get ready for bed, neither of them having their toothbrushes or anything like that. 

Both of them laid on their backs in bed, under separate blankets, absolutely silent, for a good long while.

"So... Did you have a fun time?" Dick finally said, unable to bear it.

Wally rolled over to face him. "Yeah. It was... It was good."

"That's good." Dick yawned, and rolled over as well. "This is really awkward."

Wally laughed. "Yeah it is- Roy really is a bitch, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, scooting in.

"Well..." He sighed. "I'm not... I'm not gay. At least, I didn't think so."

They made eye contact, both of them wide awake there.

"Do you think so now?" Dick whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. 

Wally hummed. "I don't know. Want to get coffee next week?"

Dick laughed. "Except you don't drink coffee."

"True." Wally chuckled. "Coffee and hot chocolate then? I'm free Wednesday afternoon."

"Sounds great." Dick whispered, relaxing into the covers. "Goodnight, Wally."

"Goodnight, Dick."


	6. Day 6 - Memories

Wally elbowed Dick. "Remember that time you snuck me into the batcave, and Batman grounded you for two weeks?" 

Dick rolled his eyes. "Remember the time you hadn't eaten in so long that you pretended to die in the middle of the floor?"

"Remember how you-" Wally elbowed him again. "Refused to get me anything to eat, and convinced the other Titans to let me die?"

"You've gotta admit that was funny." Dick countered, elbowing him back. "And we did bring you a sandwich eventually."

Wally grinned. "Remember the time your costume ripped while we were playing twister?"

"Hey!" Dick's face turned bright red. "I seem to remember someone appreciating the view a little too much."

Wally blushed right back. "It's not like those 'shorts' covered very much anyway."

"True." Dick sighed. "Ooh- remember when you got stuck in stealth mode?"

"Remember when you bleached your hair?" Wally chuckled.

"Wally." Dick laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're a ginger. And your costume was yellow."

Wally grimaced. "Yeah... Yikes. Bart's got the same problem though."

Dick nodded. "Oh, what about when you tried to convince us you're straight?"

"What gave it away?" Wally laughed, gesturing to himself. "My obvious crush on you?" 

"You would actually talk about how cute you thought I was." Dick reminded.

"Yeah... You right." Wally shrugged. "But I wasn't the one who tried so hard to cover my crush that I almost compromised an undercover mission."

Dick elbowed him. "You're such a dork."

"You know it." Wally grinned. "Remember that one time on the roof?"

Dick blushed. "Okay, shut up."

"Or when you were so sick that we binge watched the great British bake off and high school musical?"

Dick elbowed him softly.

"Or when Roy dared me to sit in your lap that one time, and Batman looked like he was about to explode?"

"Shut up."

"Or when-"

Dick cut him off by pressing their lips together, and Wally gave up whatever he was going to say for the kiss.

" I said shut up," Dick whispered under his breath.

Wally grinned. "Can do."


	7. Day 7 - Free Space

"Ow! Hey, be careful with that!" Wally jerked his arm away from Dick, who promptly pulled it back. "Seriously! It's heal on it's own!"

"Not if it's broken wrong- I'll need to set the bone. Can you slow down for a minute?" Dick readjusted his grip on Wally's arm, quickly finding the location of the break. "This is going to hurt."

Wally inhaled through clenched teeth. "Just do it quickly, okay?"

"On three- one, two-" Dick twisted his arm, forcing it back into the correct position. "Good?"

"That-" panting, Wally pulled his arm back to himself. "Was not on three."

Dick shrugged. "You brace yourself for it less if you aren't expecting it, which is what you need when setting a bone."

"Yeah, but it's a whole lot meaner." Wally frowned, attempting to hold his broken arm in a way that didn't hurt. 

"I don't think that's a word." Dick rummaged through his bag for a makeshift splint.

"What? Meaner?" Wally scratched the back of his neck with his right arm, still protecting his left. "Pretty sure it is, dude."

"Haven't we had this argument before?" 

Dick talked into his bag more than he did to Wally, pulling out a roll of ace bandage, a grey tank top, and one of his escrima sticks. It wasn't one of the nice escrima sticks, just a plain spare that would still hurt significantly if you got hit by it.

"Now hold still while I splint this." 

Working quickly, Dick managed to splint the break and get Wally's arm into a position of manageable pain. Whatever he did with the tank top, it was efficiently fashioned into a sling.

"All finished." Dick announced, putting the rest of the ace bandage back into his bag.

Wally leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." 

He may have rolled his eyes, but Wally could still see how he blushed a little bit. Some things just never changed.

"So- the universe has been saved, by us, once more; and we're stuck here alone in the watchtower?" Wally shrugged with his free shoulder, not wanting to disturb his arm. "Hardly seems fair."

Dick shrugged. "We don't have to stay here, I just wanted to fix that as soon as possible."

"Ooh- so you're free?" 

Dick nodded.

"Awesome- dude, we could-" Wally stopped. "Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause I know what you'll say." Dick answered, trying to hold in his laughter. "Ice cream?"

Wally's shoulders sank. "Babe- you totally stole my thunder."

"I always do." Dick hopped to his feet as well. "But ice cream does sound great- and I'm free until... Tomorrow afternoon."

"Outer space is free, but your afternoon schedule isn't?" Wally grinned. "Totally not cool."

"Yeah, yeah," Dick sighed. "Let's just go get ice cream for now, K? Worry about the future later."

"Fine by me."

Their hands found each other, and they held on like that all through the zeta tube, to the ice cream parlor, on only let go because Wally needed his hand to eat. 

"What, outer space is free, but your other hand isn't?" Dick joked in between bites.

"Shut up." Wally groaned.

Dick grinned. "Make me."

Leaning over the table, lips sticky and sweet from the ice cream, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check out my Tumblr Supertinywords, or my other works! Especially if you're into Breath of the Wild.
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
